


Afraid

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Post "Nightmare", but no real spoilers. Sam is afraid to sleep and Dean helps him. (Tis your generic cuddle ficlet)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Afraid

**Title:** "Afraid"  
**Author:** [ ](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/profile)[**tallisen**](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/) (Posted under [ ](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/)**lil_wincest** )  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Summary:** Post "Nightmare", but no real spoilers. Sam is afraid to sleep and Dean helps him. (Tis your generic cuddle ficlet)  
  
  
  
Sam was afraid to sleep. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind about it. He had tried staying up one night, until Sam had fallen asleep, but when Dean thought Sam was out and allowed himself to drift off; he woke not ten minutes later to find his brother watching infomercials again.  
  
The next day as they drove along Highway 9, Sam nodded several times, and Dean had willed his eyes to just stay closed, but Sam persisted. He dug through his jacket pockets for distraction, and when that wasn’t enough he shifted through Dean’s cassette collection in search of something louder.  
  
That night in the hotel Dean convinced Sam to take a long shower. He hoped it would sooth his brother into submission. But when Sam got out, he went straight for the TV, clad only in boxers, and turned it to the weather station.  
  
“You go ahead and sleep,” He murmured, eyes shadowed from his exhaustion. “I’ll get there in a while.”  
  
“Sam.” Dean got up from his bed and walked over to his brother. He took the remote from his loose grasp and flicked the TV off, then tossed it to the floor. “Sam.” His brother wouldn’t look at him. Dean took a deep breath and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his back. “Nothing will happen to you while I’m around, okay?”  
  
Sam nodded, and his shoulders sagged noticeably. “I just… can’t, Dean. I don’t want to dream about anything.”  
  
“Crawl up in there.” Dean said, gesturing to the head of the bed. “Come on, listen to your big brother.”  
  
Sam had a perplexed look on his face, but he did as instructed, crawling beneath the sheet and comforter.  
  
Dean got up and turned the room light off and kicked his shoes to the floor, pausing to grin at his brother. “I’ll show you there’s nothing to be worried about.”  
  
Sam watched him cross to the other side of his bed. Before Dean was even under the covers all the way, Sam rolled up next to him and dug his hands into the front of his shirt.  
  
Dean ran a hand through Sam’s soft brown locks and pressed their foreheads together. “Everything is going to be alright. I promise.” Sam’s breath was hot and heavy against his face, and smelled like his mint toothpaste; he smiled at that. “I promise.”  
  
Sam sighed softly and his hold on Dean’s shirt loosened, but Dean didn’t make any move until he was certain Sam had truly fallen asleep. Even then he felt the need to stay close to his brother and make sure he was alright, so he stayed. He tightened his hold around Sam’s waist and nuzzled closer, willing everything dark and frightening to stay away just for one night so they could sleep in peace.


End file.
